


A Way With Words.

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sighed as Ron wrapped his arms around him, not complaining that Ron was getting toothpaste on his t shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way With Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta's [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shocolate/profile)[**shocolate**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shocolate/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/abigail89/profile)[**abigail89**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/abigail89/). And also, thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shocolate/profile)[**shocolate**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shocolate/) for a comment that inspired the title.
> 
> For those who may not have come across the term, minging is slang for anything unattractive or repulsive.

“Oh, god,” Ron panted into the bed, his hands twisting the sheets in his sweaty palms. “Oh, Merlin, Harry. How- how can you?”

Harry moved his tongue again, penetrating the tight ring of muscles and Ron groaned, long and loud.

“So minging, Harry.”

Harry felt a jolt of panic and pulled away. “Don't you like it?”

Ron looked round, twisting his head to look at Harry incredulously. “Don't stop!”

* * *

Afterwards, when they were both in the bathroom, Ron was still so bonelessly relaxed and happy that he had to sit on the side of the bath to do his teeth. Harry put his toothbrush back and smiled down at him.

“That was okay, then?” Harry asked, still a little nervous, after doing it for the first time.

Ron grinned up at him around his toothbrush and a mouthful of minty toothpaste.

“Mmmmmmmm,” Ron agreed warmly, leaning his warm sated body into Harry's. “Mmm.”

Harry sighed as Ron wrapped his arms around him, not complaining that Ron was getting toothpaste on his t shirt. He hoisted Ron up so he could rinse his mouth out at the sink and waited till he was finished, leading a very sleepy Ron back to bed. As they got settled under the covers Harry found himself wondering again what Ron had said during sex, somehow unable to let it go.

“So why did you say it was ‘minging’ then? If it was good?”

“Mmm?” Ron mumbled, but Harry knew when he was actually near sleep and when he was just faking, and prodded Ron with his elbow.

Ron opened his eyes and attempted to look pissed off by the question, but he was still too happy to really convince. Harry moved closer and kissed him, soft and loving and sweet.

“Well?” Harry prompted.

“You had your tongue in my arse, Harry. Your tongue,” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I _was_ there, Ron.”

“Well, it's a bit minging. Don't you think?”

Harry turned over in bed and ignored him. How could he say that after what they had just done? Ron wriggled over to him, plastering himself against Harry's back and draping one long arm across his chest.

“Felt bloody amazing, though,” Ron said softly, his mouth close to Harry's ear. “I'll have to return the favour sometime, because you _have_ to feel that.”

Harry snorted in disbelief. “You're willing to do something that you think is-”

“For you? Anything,” Ron interrupted, placing a soft kiss just below Harry's ear.


End file.
